Secrets Revealed
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Oneshot! Sere's day starts off pretty well She gets to school on time and does well on her test She gets 2 Rei's Temple and she starts putting her down. Going off crying, she bumps in2? The said person com4ts her and she has a date! How does TM find out


**Secrets Revealed**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Sailor Moon! It respectfully belongs to Takeuchi-san! Plot belongs to me!_

-----------------

'Serena, she-she's Sailor Moon…' Tuxedo Mask paces back and forth in his apartment, his mind going over the events that happened today.

**Flashback**

'Everything's been pretty quiet…' Darien thought as he walked down the street, heading for the Crown Arcade. About a block away, he felt something, or more like some_one_, collide into his chest.

"_Oh_ man." The said person groaned, annoyed.

"Who… oh, morning Meatball Head," he teased, grinning goofily.

"Grr… I _really_ don't have time for you Shields." With a glare, Serena Tsukino left, running.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side this morning." His eyes get a far-away look, as he saw the ends of her hair disappear when she turned the corner. 'What I wouldn't do to see her smile at me, just once…' He shook his head. 'What am I thinking? I have to concentrate on finding the Silver Imperium Crystal for Princess Serenity and… saving Sailor Moon. Serena, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon… they all seem-'

"Earth to Darien, come in please."

"Huh?" Darien turned to see his best friend, Andrew. He looked around to see that he had already made it to the Arcade.

"You're spacing out again. Anything to do with your night job?"

"No, it's been pretty quiet. I just had a run in with Sere-I mean, Meatball," he said, correcting his mistake.

"Oh come on, there's no need to act around me. In fact, anyone can tell you that you're smitten over my little sister."

"I'm not!" Darien denied, taking a sip of his coffee that Andrew already had waiting for him.

"_Right_. And you're not Tuxedo Mask."

"Shut up." He paused, thinking. "Even if I was, because of that same reason, I couldn't be with her, not that I want to be," he covered up.

"_Sure_." With that, Andrew headed back to work.

_Juuban_ _Junior High_

"Morning!" greeted Serena as she made it into the class before the bell rang.

"Serena!" exclaimed Ami and Lita.

"You're early," Lita observed.

"There are only so many times I can be late, right?"

"True," Ami put in.

"But I _really_ want to know my test score. I'm pretty sure I did well on this one."

"We'll know as soon as-"

Suddenly Miss Haruna entered. "Okay class, I know that all of you are anxious to know your test scores…"

Everyone sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"_But_, I've decided to show you until after school."

Everyone groaned.

"Now, let's begin…"

_After School_

Everyone, except Serena had been called.

Lita and Ami had gone ahead to Rei's temple.

"Tsukino, Serena," Miss Haruna called out, with no real need as she and Serena were the only ones left.

Serena got her bag and went in front of her. "Yes Miss Haruna?"

"All I've got to say Miss Tsukino is… congratulations Serena!" She handed her a paper with a red 87 marked on top.

Serena's eyes widened, her mouth opened. She was pretty sure she had done good, but not this good! She squealed. "Oh my gosh!" She hugged Miss Haruna in glee.

Miss Haruna hugged her back. Serena was one of her favorite students, even if she didn't show it all that much. She loved the girl, even if her grades weren't the best.

"Thank you so much Miss H."

"Don't thank me Serena; you did that all on your own. I hope this keeps up."

"I'll try hard Miss H!" With a goofy grin, she left.

_Rei's Temple_

"Where is she?!" Rei asked, exasperated.

"We told you Rei, she had to stay until Miss Haruna called her for her test score," Lita explained for the tenth time.

"Knowing her, she must have gotten a bad score and Miss Haruna gave her detention."

"Come on Rei, cut her some slack."

"I'll cut her some slack when-"

"_I'm here_," Serena's sing song voice rang in the room.

"About time Meatball Head! Got another thirty, twenty, something today? Detention?" said Rei in a harsh tone.

"Actually Rei, no I didn't, for your information I got a-"

"I don't care! That's not the point! The point is that you're late! We needed to start getting ready for the next attack plus school work and all you care about is yourself! You're no leader Serena! Always putting yourself above all others! Coming late, getting bad grades! What would our princess think if she knew she had such a person leading her Sailor Scouts?!"

Serena's eyes started welling with tears.

"And a crybaby to top it off!"

"Rei!" exclaimed Ami, Lita and Luna.

With a sob, Serena left.

"Serena!" The three look at the empty space and Rei.

_With Serena_

'How could she? I know I'm a stupid crybaby and clumsy and everything she said but…' She choked down another sob. 'Does she have to be so cruel?' Running, without looking where she was going, she was bound to bump into something, or someone, right? Well she did. 'Ow… Wha…?'

"Hey Me…" the voice trailed off. "What's wrong Serena?"

She looked up fully, hearing her name. "Darien?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

She sniffed, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Nothing…" her voice trailed off, remembering what Rei had said and more tears start to come out.

"There has to be something wrong." He handed her a handkerchief as he led her to the inside of the park they stood outside of.

"Thanks…" she said awkwardly, never imagining she'd be thanking her _enemy _and secret crush. Yes, she'd admitted to herself a few weeks back that she had a crush on the cute jerk, but her feelings were mixed up with those of Tuxedo Mask and the mysterious Prince Endymion whom she dreamed about every night.

As they sat down, a comfortable silence surrounded them.

Every few minutes Darien would glance at the usual bubbly girl, now quiet. He would never admit it to Andrew, and barely to himself, but he had grown fond of the blonde girl. He had met her a bit before he met Sailor Moon, whom he had also grown fond of, but for a different reason. While he liked both Serena's and Sailor Moon's spirit they were both different. Serena had a cheerful spirit, while Sailor Moon had a fighting spirit, even if she wasn't much of a fighter, she could be, if she believed in herself. Then there was the ever mysterious Princess Serenity who visited his dreams every night. How could he be fond of such different girls? 'I'll probably never know.' Looking at Serena again, he decided to stick to the task at hand: find out what happened to the gloomy girl. "Serena?"

Serena's head snapped up, looking at him with red-rimmed eyes. Her small hands clutched his handkerchief. A stray tear fell.

Without thinking, Darien wiped it with his hand. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, hoping that this time she'd tell him.

"I-it's Rei," she began.

"Is she okay?" 'What could have happened to her friend?'

"Yeah, she's okay, in fact, just fine if you don't count her being mad at me."

"Why would she be mad at you?" he asked confused.

"I was late for our meeting _again_. But this time I had a good reason! She thought I had gotten detention again! She didn't even bother to let me explain!"

"And why were you late?"

"My teacher, Miss Haruna, was giving us our tests back after school and I was the last one. Lita and Ami had gone ahead. Rei thought that I had gotten another bad grade so that's why she thought I got detention."

"What did you get?" he asked curious.

"An eighty-seven!" she said proudly, showing him her test.

"Wow, you've come a long way." He saw her glare. "I mean…well…sorry…" he apologized.

She giggled a bit. "It's okay." 'Hmm… Darien being nice… not something you see everyday, but…' She looked at him. 'I could get used to this…'

"You know… I'm sure if you studied hard then you could do even better."

"Not as good as Ami."

"Hmm… maybe, but I'm sure you could keep this up if you set your mind to it. Now, how about I treat you to some ice cream?"

"Really?" she asked, grinning.

"Sure, think of it as a celebration for your grade."

"Alright!"

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Thanks for the ice cream Darien."

"You're welcome. It's getting pretty late, would you like a ride home?"

"I don't wanna be a bother…" She looked down at her feet.

"No bother, think of _this_ as an apology for all the times I've called you Meatball Head."

"Okay…"

"Hop on," he said as they reached his motorcycle.

"We're gonna ride on _that_?!" she squealed.

"Yeah, is there are problem?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Are you sure? I could always ask Andrew to let me borrow his car," he suggested, as the Arcade was only a block away.

"No, it's okay."

"Sure?" At her nod, he shrugged and said, "Okay then, here." He handed her an extra helmet. "Come on," he said, getting on himself.

Serena put the helmet on and bit her lip nervously, as she got on; fixing her skirt so it wouldn't fly off, and wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't so much as she was nervous about getting on, in fact, she was excited! It was gonna be her first motorcycle ride. No, what she was worried about was what would happen to poor Darien if her father was home when they arrived.

"Hold on," Darien called out as he turned on his motorcycle, heading in the direction Serena had told him to go before they got on.

_A Wild Ride Later_

Serena got off, dizzy. "Whoa." She breathed out, taking the helmet off.

"You okay?" Darien asked, taking off his own helmet and steadying her.

"Yeah… that was, that was…"

"Was?" he asked expectantly.

"So cool!" exclaimed Serena turning around in circles and making herself even dizzier.

Darien laughed. "Glad you liked." He smiled.

She stared at him, as he laughed; taking in how handsome he looked when he smiled. She shook her head, catching herself from gawking too much. "Umm… thanks for the great afternoon Darien."

He stopped laughing and looked down at her. He saw her shy smile and his breathe caught. "I'm glad you didn't mind spending time with the 'most arrogant jerk in the world,'" he teased.

She blushed. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." He paused. "Say, how about you make it up to me by accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night?"

Serena stared. 'Did he just ask me out?' "W-well, I…"

"You don't have to, I was just wondering…"

"I'd love too!" She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup." She grinned.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at six?"

"At six," she repeated, nodding. "Where?"

"It's a secret, but dress formally."

"Humph." She glared playfully, pouting.

"Until then, princess," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of her fingers, before putting his helmet on and climbing onto his motorcycle. With a last wave, he rides off.

"Did he…?" She grabbed the hand he kissed with her other one. Grinning, she entered her house.

"Serenity Usagi Tsukino, where on Earth have you been?" Ikuko Tsukino asked, not being able to hide the worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry mom," she apologized. "I was… out with a friend."

"A friend who rides a motorcycle?" the mother inputted, tapping her foot.

"Ah…" She stayed silent.

"So did he ask you out?" Her mother looked at her hopefully.

"Huh? Yeah…" She blushed.

"Aw! My little girl is growing up!" Ikuko got teary eyed.

"Mom…?"

"We'll worry about your father later, but now…" She looked at her daughter straight in the eye. "You are not going anywhere until I see your test!"

Serena grinned, opening her briefcase. "Ta da!"

Ikuko gasped. "Congratulations Serena!" She hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of you." She put the paper on the refrigerator. "Now, where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, but he said to dress formally! _Mom_ I have no formal dresses!"

"Don't worry, we're going shopping! Now, go change and we'll leave."

"Really?!"

She nodded.

Squealing, Serena dashed off to her room.

_9:30PM_

Serena was already on her last homework for the weekend. She looked in the direction of her closet where her new dress hung. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night! Her mother was going to take care of her father.

Ikuko had already hid his rifle, so at least Darien wouldn't die from a gun shot.

When she finished the last problem and started to put her stuff away, her communicator went off. "This is Moon."

"There's a monster attacking in Downtown Park!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'm on my way Luna!" Serena stuffed a few pillows on her bed, as she always does and left through the window. On the roof, she transformed. "Moon Prism Power!" With that, she headed over to the park. On her way, she meets up with a few weak monsters. 'Will they ever learn?' Sailor Moon thought, shaking her head. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she exclaimed. Throwing her tiara, they disappear. "Damn, now I'm late. Mars is gonna kill me!" She cursed lightly. As she arrived at the battle scene, she saw Sailor Mercury on the side, analyzing the monster with her Mini Computer while Sailor Mars and Jupiter attacked the monster. "Sailor Mercury, what's the scoop?" she asked straight off, knowing this was no time for her usual speech.

"It's another human turned monster!" she exclaimed.

"Alright!" She turned to the monster. "Hey ugly, over here!"

The monster turned away from Jupiter and Mars, who were bruised and scratched.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and her Crescent Wand appeared in her hand. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she exclaimed.

The monster froze as it was covered with Moon Dust, it turned human.

"Are you guys alright?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly, running to her injured friends.

"No thanks to you," Sailor Mars spat.

Sailor Moon froze in place.

"You come in when we had everything under control and take all the glory in 'saving us' when you haven't done anything, but wave your little wand. You're no leader Sailor Moon and you take all the credit!" exclaimed the hot tempered Scout.

Her voice rang in Sailor Moon's ear, her head started pounding and she felt lightheaded. 'You think all I can do is wave my 'little wand'? Do you know how much energy it takes out of me? That's why I'm late to school sometimes!' her mind screamed. She wanted to say all of this and more, but the words wouldn't come out. She felt herself loose her balance, but before Mars saw, the other two Scouts, plus another figure looking down at them notice.

"Sailor Moon, are you-?" Sailor Mercury was cut off as a capped intruder swept down and took the swooning leader.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask looked down at her, worried.

"Yeah… I'm just a little dizzy… That Wand sure takes a lot out of you." She smiled weakly, placing her head on his chest.

Tuxedo Mask blushed, as he took in her soothing scent, a mix of daises with marigolds. It reminded him of someone else, but he couldn't exactly identify who. He felt her breath coming out even and saw that she had passed out. 'Better make sure she's safe,' he thought, heading out to his apartment.

As they arrived, he placed her under the covers. 'Who-?' he thought.

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded her. As it dissipated, there stood someone very familiar. He gasped seeing who lay before him.

**End of Flashback **

Serena wakes up with a start, gasping, trying to remember the dream she had. The only thing she can remember is the same mysterious figure calling out to her. "Endymion," she murmured.

"I see you're awake." Tuxedo Mask stands at the doorway in his…tuxedo, without the top hat.

Her eyes widen as she hears the familiar voice. "Tuxedo Mask! Wha-?" she begins.

"You fainted, but I didn't know where to take you until I brought you here," he cuts in.

"Huh?" She looks down at herself and sees she is in her civilian form. "Oh my…"

"Who would have thought you'd be Sailor Moon. It does explain a lot though…"

She looks at him curiously. "Do I… do I… know you…?"

He stays silent as she gets out of the bed and walks towards him.

Shyly, she places her hand on his cheek and blushes as he leans in. 'Who-?' She looks into his ocean eyes. 'Those eyes…' she wonders. 'Where have I seen them before?' Ever so slowly, she progresses her other hand to his mask. Touching the edge, she questions, 'Should I…?'

He looks at her, not stopping her, nor urging her on. He himself isn't sure whether he wants her to know who he really is. 'Will she be disappointed?' he speculates. He closes his eyes, readying himself.

Finally making up her mind, Serena removes the mask. She caresses his black hair and only then does he reopen his eyes. She gasps when he does. "Da-Darien?" she falters, staring at him with wide eyes.

He stares at her, trying to read the emotions that are passing through her cobalt eyes, but there are so many that he can't.

"I…um…" Serena tries to say something. 'Two out of the three guys that I'm attracted to are the same?!' She can't believe what a coincidence this is! What's she supposed to say now though? 'Oh God help!' she pleads inwardly.

Darien was pleading the same thing as his gaze moves from her eyes to her pink lips. He gulps feeling himself lower his head, his lips finally landing on hers.

Suddenly, both their heads pulse. 'Serenity/Endymion,' they think, as they separate, looking into each other's eyes and a bright light surrounds them.

_Saturday, _ _5:55PM_

"Presenting Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino," announced Ikuko to the audience, Kenji and Sam.

Sam gets ready to tease his older sister, but anything he might have been thinking to say is swallowed. He has never seen his sister look so… mature, pretty. Not that he'll ever admit it to her.

The door bell rings before Kenji can say anything.

"Oh, he's even punctual." Ikuko squeals, hearing the birds chirp another hour. Reaching the door, she clears her throat and straightens her apron before opening it, revealing a very handsome Darien Mamoru Shields, holding a beautiful blooming red rose in one hand, his other behind his back.

"Good evening," Darien greets politely.

"Good evening, I'm Ikuko Tsukino, Serena's mother."

He gave her a dazzling smile. "I'm Darien Shields." He hands her the rose. "This is for you."

Ikuko smiles. "Thank you Darien. Right this way please." She steps aside in order for him to come inside.

When he does, he practically drops what he has behind as he stares at the beauty before him.

Serena clears her throat, blushing. Her mother helped her choose a pale pink dress made of satin, reaching her ankles. The sleeves are off the shoulder. She also got some 2-inch heel strapped sandals to match and Ikuko let her borrow a golden teardrop necklace and earrings to match, plus a pink sapphire bracelet. Her hair arranged in its usual buns, but with little diamond pins under each.

Darien shakes his head, trying to snap out of his trance. "Words cannot even begin to describe what beauty stands before me. Roses for the lovely lady, even if they pale in comparison to the one they were meant for."

She took the roses and smelled them, closing her eyes at their comforting scent. "Thank you."

Kenji suddenly clears his throat.

"Ah kids, I think you should leave now. Darien I want you here for lunch tomorrow so we can talk, okay? Okay, bye!" Ikuko smiles taking the roses from Serena and leading them out. "Take care of my Princess Serenity." With that, Ikuko closes the door.

"That was unexpected." He turns to her. "Ready to go Princess Serenity?"

"Ready Prince Endymion."

Smiling at each other, he offers his hand.

Taking it, they head to his red sports car for a night neither will ever forget.

Owari 

_----------------- _

_January 4, 2007_

_Oh-Me-Gosh! I _REALLY_ need to start checking my stories before posting them… How embarrassing! I was always wondering why people would keep on asking me to update when it was just a one-shot. A couple of readers reviewed today and I went to see what the problem was and I finally saw that the whole thing wasn't uploaded! Eek! **SORRY**! If you would be so kind to review again when you finish reading I'd very much appreciate it! If you've already reviewed it, I know doesn't allow people to review twice, so could you leave it in anon. and just add your penname, I'd love to know that everyone who read the cut-off version were able to enjoy the rest off it! _

_Thank you! _

_Lots of love, _

_Eli_


End file.
